Gender Confusion
by YumeHalom
Summary: As a child, Mikan grew up on the streets. When a wealthy man decides to take her in, he is in need of a male heir which he can't provide! "I owe you my life! Please, call me Sakura Mikio from now on, Otou-sama." But, When Mikio becomes older, he get engaged to Miss Hyuuga Natsumi. "You are seriously the most annoying person I have met in my life! 5
1. Childhood

**Hi! Shikari AKA YumeHalom is here with a new story! I'm not even close with finishing with Does It Matter?, though.. But, i'm working on chapter 10 today! Now, presented to you, a YumeHalom production…**

**Gender Confusion**

**As a child, Mikan grew up on the streets. When a wealthy man decides to take her in, he is in need of a male heir which he can't provide! "I owe you my life! Please, call me Sakura Mikio from now on, Otou-sama." But, When Mikio becomes older, he get engaged to Miss Hyuuga Natsumi. "You are seriously the most annoying person I have met in my life!**

Kid Mikan's POV

I counted the money from the woman's purse I stole. "Hundred thousand yen.." My name is Mikan. I'm 12 years old. I was born an orphan, because my parents have a debt to pay, so they couldn't take care of me. But I hated that place…So at age 9 I escaped the place and lived on the streets ever since, trying to escape the Yakuza (Japanese Gangsters) and the money they wanted to collect. I dress like a boy because it's not safe for girls, if you know what I mean.

I looked up and saw a few Yukaza teaming around a middle aged man.

"P-Please…Let me go." He looked very frightened. I sighed. I could use some good karma.

"Get away from the man." I tried standing up tall so I looked older than I really was. They all just laughed at me.

"We don't take orders from kids!" they sneered.

"Hmph." I'm a tough kid, tougher than they are, almost. I mouthed the word run to the man; he was holding many grocery bags. I gave a kick to one of the Yakuza and dodged an attack. I tried punching the leader, but missed and in return, I got punched in the nose.

I clutched it because blood started dripping.

"Heh, you'll pay for that."~

After a while I kind of defeated them all. They weren't kncocked out, but they couldn't fight any longer. I, myself, have many bruises and cuts.

"Hn." A trembling figure came into view. It was the man I saved.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, standing tall, even though my body ached.

"I have to repay you in some way. I can take you to my house to clean you up."

"No." I slightly winced at the pain of talking." He noticed this and lightly grabbed my writst.

"You need medical help. Please, let me tend you wounds." and he smiled gently. I looked up at him.

"You don't know my name and I don't know yours..So, why do you want to help me?" I had a hard heart from all these years.

"Because, you basically saved my life. And," he smiled, "you seem like a pretty cool kid. Why wouldn't I help you?"

My eyes widened.

"F-fine…" and I limped behind him.~

The man had a very large and fancy mansion. I never realized he was one of the wealthy people! All the wealthy people usually think i'm just below their league and treat people like me horribly.

He disinfected my cuts and washed my up. He even let me take a shower, but when I got out, there were boys clothes laid out for me. 'He still hasn't figured it out…' I dressed in them without complaint.

"Do those clothes fit you? They used to belong to my son, but he is now too old for them."

"Yes, they're okay. It's just that i'm a girl." I trusted him with this secret. He looked dumbstruck for a second.

"Then, you're a really strong and tomboyish girl indeed!" he exclaimed. I was surprised. He didn't say anything like 'Oh my! I need to get you girls clothes! You shouldn't be fighting Yakuza, you're just a girl!' I heard a ringing noise.

"Oh, let me get the phone!" He got up and walked away. I remember there being a phone in the orphanage. It was very old and staticky. I heard yelling in the other room and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation..

"I told you! I have a son already, I don't need any other heirs than that!" What was he talking about?

"…What?! You can't do that!" And he hung up.

"…Um, hello." He looked at the door which was only opened a crack.

"Don't mind what I just said! I never learned your name before, what is it?" He asked a bit sheepishly.

"…Mikan. What happened during that conversation? Are you in trouble?"

He sighed. "It may be adult business, but the government officials say I need a new male heir soon. But…" He looked very distressed. "I must keep loyalty to my dead wife…" He sounded very distant.

"What's your surname?"

"Sakura…" he looked at me in surprise.

"I can help, please!"

"No, I couldn't possibly bring you into this.."

"I owe you my life!" I looked into his eyes. "Please, call me Sakura Mikio from now on, Otou-sama."~

**~Four years later~**

16 years old Mikio's POV

"Mi-kun…" I turned onto my side.

"Wake me up later…"

"Mi-kun!" and water splashed onto my face.

"GYAAH!" I looked around and I saw Otou-sama with an empty bucket.

"Otou-sama!" I yelled. He just chuckled and gave me a shrug. I pouted. I got dressed into fancy men's clothing. Otou-sama arranged for me to have a boy's haircut, and no one else knows about me being a girl except for Otou-sama.

"I have your uniform for Alice Academy." Alice Academy is a private school for the wealthiest families in Japan. This life is very opposite of mine as a child. The secrets of my past will kept locked in my heart, and they may be told someday. But, for now, I am the rich man's son, Mikio.

**The man Mikan saved isn't Ojii-chan! And, I tried keeping it short because this is kind of just a preview. Review if you want me to continue! **

**Review! **


	2. Basketball

**Hello! It's Sunday and I really should start doing my homework, but here I am! XD I'm such a procrastinater…**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice! But, I kind of own the names Mikio and Natsumi in this story, so don't steal them!**

Mikio's POV

I tried on the alice academy high school uniform.

"Does this one fit?" All the outfits Alice Academy fit me in an odd way, so I had to get one personally tailored. I nodded in return to Otou-sama's question.

"That's good! But, anyways, school starts in one and a half months." Alice Academy is a boarding school, so I can only see Otou-sama during breaks, plus I have to keep my secret.

If Otou-sama didn't have a male heir at some point in time, the government would take Otou-sama's money.**(I don't care if in real life the government can't do that, this isn't real life) **A few years ago, I heard that I have a fiance´…

~flashback~

"_Mi-kun!" _

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"_You know about the Hyuugas? The close family friends." he brushed aside my outburst._

"_They have a daughter who is one year older than you. And, they want you and her to get married."_

"_What?! I don't even know this girl or her name and you want me to marry her? Plus," I started to whisper "I'm a girl, too!" Otou-sama had a glint of something in his eyes. He then just chuckled and walked away._

~end~

I tried consulting him on the matter many times, but he would always just brush it off with something, change subject, or simply walk away and say he had something to do. This always frustrated me to no end.

"Should we start packing now, or wait a few days?"

"I wouldn't want to procrastinate for anything; let's start now."

Alice Academy has all kinds of things for all students. Singing, dance, instrument, sports, academics, and so much more. Only Japan's luckiest can get into the school. I'm personally going for the academics; they have best of the best to teach there. I'm not that athletic, and i'm smaller compared to most other boys. But, if I did play sports, I would be really good at them. I could win a game of any sport against most anyone. It's just that the students at alice academy are so much more talented at sports than I am.

So, I won't bother.

So far, Otou-sama and I have packed my whole entire wardrobe I'll need for the semester. I already have most of the school supplies I need, I just need a few more textbooks. I plan to bring basically a whole library of books in my carry on, on the plane. Otou-sama's estate is all the way in the country and Alice Academy is all the way in the heart of Tokyo, so it will be a long car ride, and then two long plane rides…

I sighed. I knew I was going to go someplace so alien-like to me. In this huge mansion, there's only Otou-sama me. And the school expects so from everybody.. I won't have Otou-sama to guide me, like he has been for these four years. I just started etiquette classes a year ago, too.

Otou-sama must have noticed my sudden change of atmosphere.

"It will be alright. They're all normal kids like you." I stared at him for a while.

"But they lived their whole lives as the rich kids they are!" I exclaimed. "I'm still pretty new to this lifestyle.."

"You'll be fine Mi-kun. Just act natural." Otou-sama said in a reassuring voice.

"I'll try…" These are normal worries for any kid who would be put in my situation, though!~

~Airport~

The butler took my luggage out of the limo while I got out with Otou-sama. The car ride took forever; and since it's still summer, I expected a spatula to crash through the roof of the limo and flip us over. And the limo driver claimed there was air-conditioning, so I couldn't open the window.

"And after this flight you'll be going to this gate, and you will have an overnight plane after this one. We discussed that a teacher from Alice Academy named Narumi-sensei will meet you once you're in Tokyo." He explained to me while we walked through the airport.~

I wobbled out of the plane while my ears popped and ached. It was my first airplane experience and it was _awful. _And now I have to go one another one in a little bit. While I was running to my next gate, I bumped into someone and fell down. I quickly got up and said,

"I'm so sorry!" and I bowed.

"Watch where you're going next time." said a calm female voice. When I saw her, she had short black hair and purple eyes. I blushed a little because she's so sophisticatedly beautiful.

I started to walk towards check-in, because I don't want to bump into someone again, the girl was following me.

And when I got out of check-in to get to my gate, she still followed me.

"Hey," I turned around towards her, "Why are you following me, miss?" I tried to say it politely as I can.

"I'm just going to my gate, which happens to be in your direction. I'm sure we'll split up soon." she said, still calm as ever.

But we never did split up. We came at the same gate. I froze a little.

"So, you're going where after this?" I asked a bit stiffly.

"I'm going on another overnight flight, thank you very much." I died a little bit inside. No, she must be going somewhere else in Tokyo… But if people at Alice Academy are as stiff and boring as her, I'm in big trouble.~

I woke up and the most people on the plane were asleep. I couldn't spot the stoic girl anywhere, but I knew she was on the plane. We were going to land in a little bit, so I straightened up my things.

I'm going to Alice Academy.~

When I walked out of the plane, I istantly knew who this Narumi-sensei was. How did I know? I mean, I never met him before! But, this guy looked so different from everybody else. He looked so…

_girly._

I knew it was a guy because of body structure and his face. But, I could never be so sure who Narumi-sensei might b-

He smiled and ran up to me. "Are you Sakura Mikio-kun?" he asked in chipper way. I gave a slight nod.

"That's great! I'm here to take you and another person from this flight to Alice Academy!" I froze. That girl _was_ going to be going to Alice Academy.

"Her name is Imai Hotaru." Geez, her name even sounds so high class and sophisticated. I saw her get out of the plane. Our eyes met and she looked to Narumi-sensei.

"You're escorting us to Alice Academy, correct?" she asked Narumi-sensei. He smiled again and exclaimed,

"Yes! I'm soo excited to be teaching again this year!" I stared at him nonchalantly. While he was skipping to another gate to get more students, Imai grabbed my sleeve.

"So you're going to Alice Academy, too?" She avoided my gaze.

"Um, Yes. I will be going to Alice Academy this year. I didn't wish for myself to go these previous years." I tried to sound like I had good etiquette, but my stumble in the beginning ruined it ALL. She nodded and sped off to Narumi-sensei, who was already far off greeting other students happily. I feel like I just won't belong with everybody else at this school. I ran to catch up with everybody.~

When we arrived at the academy, they told us that our luggage was at our rooms. We each got our own rooms, for goodness sakes! It will be easier keeping my gender a secret that way. I got a map of the campus and found my room. It was rather large, but I will spare you all the details and leave it all up to your imaginations.

But, a few of the things was a provided computer, a few bookshelves, a mini fridge, and a mini bathroom to myself. This school must be very rich to provide all these things for everybody!

I just slumped down onto my bed and left the unpacking for later.~

All the students that are arriving today are from far away, so we arrive a few days early. In two days the kids who live in Tokyo will come to the school.

I have no clue how to make any friends at this place. I have no friends, really, back at home. Maybe i'll just go as a lone wolf for the rest of the year.

I got my portable phone, Otou-sama bought for me not too long ago, and I dialed Otou-sama's number.

"Hello? Is this Mi-kun?"

"Yes. I've arrived at the school."

"That's great! What's happened so far?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh, and did you know that your fiance´ is going to be attending Alice Academy!" I froze right then and there.

"What did you just say?"

"And she has red eyes and long black hair!"

"Otou-sama, I asked you what did you just s-" But he hung up. I breathed in and out slowly before doing a silent growl.

Why did Otou-sama get me a fiance´from the richest and most famous family in Japan?! Why do I have to marry a girl? Why me?

At least you aren't still living on the streets, Mikio. It could have been a lot worse.

I found myself back at my room unpacking. And I found something that Otou-sama must have packed in…

Girls clothes and a wig the sam color as my hair, just longer.

This time, because i'm in my room, I growled out loud. I didn't need girl's clothing if i'm a boy. But…'You're not a boy, Mi-kun!' Otou-sama would say right now. I sighed and shoved them somewhere far into the back of my closet. I'll go and check out some of the school.~

I had my map with me because this school is huge! You can never be too safe. Anyways, the academy had several indoor and outdoor pools, gyms, basketball courts, and many different lunch areas. And there are a lot of soccer and football fields spread everywhere. But, there were still many more sports arenas and everything else. There are lot's of music rooms, study halls, libraries, and so much more that's mind boggling.

And in all of the study halls, everyone waste the day away with talking. I learned that when I tried to study a bit and I tried most of the study halls. So many students are here, and there are more to come!

I gave up on the idea of studying and just decided to peek around a bit more.~

I held up the map of the school in front of me.

"If I was just here, and now i'm at the basketball courts, but how is that? …Not possible." I mumbled things to myself while I tried to make sense of the map.

"Ugh!" I almost considered just crumpling the map. I banged my head against a wall and started stumbling back a little.

"That hurt!" And I didn't expect a basket ball to come flying at my face and knock me down.

"…There's stars everywhere…" I mumbled and then two boys came into view.

"Kitsu, is he dead? If he is, it's your fault!"

"Koko! You're the one that threw it!"

"But you didn't catch it!"

My vision became clearer and two boys who looked nearly alike were above me.

"Ah!" I sat up immediately and me and the one who is called Koko bonked heads. He fell down opposite of me. I quickly stood up.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" and I bowed. I always get myself into these type of situations!

"No problem, it's was Koko's fault anyways!" The other one named Kitsu said.

"What?!" Koko stood up and sized up Kitsu.

"You're the one who threw-"

"Ah," They both looked at me. I din't want them to fight right now.

"I have two things to ask of you two…" I looked at them, and they kept quiet. "One, are you guys brothers, or at least related in some way?"

"Nope! We're just buddies!" Kitsu exclaimed happily.

"And, I'm new here and I'm lost," I admitted a bit embarrassed, "can you help me find my room?" Kitsu and Koko looked at each other and it looked like as if they had telepathic conversation until Koko said,

"We will lead you to you room by the condition if you play basketball with us!" I stared at them. Do they expect me to stand a chance against them?~

After the game I leaned against the wall panting. They were really good at basketball! And any comical-ness in them disappeared and was replaced with complete concentration. For not really playing basketball that much, I was kind of good. I got better throughout the game, but I still lost. I complained about the two on one because i'm basically just a beginner, but they insisted.

They kept their end of the deal and led me back, and I immediately got a drink of water and dropped onto my bed.

"That was kind of fun..I'll think about playing another basketball game with them sometime…"

But that game of basketball led to so much more.

**HI! This took me all day to write, and it's a really long chapter! Why not review for all this hard work, sweat, and tears? I personally didn't think this was the best chapter in the world, but it's something!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE…**

**PS: I proofread it slightly. I just went over it quickly…**


	3. My Fiance!

**Hi! YumeHalom here. Again, it's a sunday and I should really be working on my homework..But later i'm going to the musical Les Misrables, and it's going to be three hours long! .**

**For every single chapter in this story, I don't own Gakuen Alice! Did you think I would own Gakuen Alice in one chapter, and not the next?**

Mikio's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I didn't recognize this room. Then I remembered, i'm not home anymore. I sat up. Today, the last batch of kids arrive and tomorrow, lessons start. I slumped back down, slightly dreading for tomorrow to come. I never really went to school, or any public event for that matter. I already unpacked everything and I didn't feel like reading. I guess i'll find Kitsu and Koko and play some basketball.~

It was hot out today. Hot wasn't good to describe it, more like burning. The temperature was in the nineties, reaching a hundred. But I still went to the courts, and Kitsu and Koko were there, in an intense basketball game. They didn't even notice me arrive. "Playing basketball in this weather, must be really devoted…" I muttered and sat down somewhere a distance away and watched them for a while. After about five games which went by very quickly, they decided to take break.

"Hah! You only won one game!" Kitsu bragged to Koko.

"I wasn't in the game today."

"I was just thinking about something…" Koko said with a serious face. Kitsu slapped him on the back.

"Come on, bro! Don't make such a serious face!" Koko put on a silly face.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Or, someone…" Kitsu nudged him. Koko didn't react, but I think I see a tint of something…They walked off to a water fountain in the other direction while I stayed in the shadows. I was walking randomly and then I tripped over something.

Ack! That hurt. I got up and looked around and my eyes met the deep blue startled eyes of a stranger.

"Man, you disturbed my sleep.." he yawned and stretched his arms. He had a star tattoo underneath his right eye. He looked like a delinquent, but he managed to get into Alice Academy, so he can't be one. I quickly realized I was staring and apologized.

"I'm sorry!" and I bowed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, just another one of those stiff kids." I sent him a tiny glare. He smirked at me.

"Just know I stay in the shadows," he paused to look at me, "so this is my territory." I glowered at him. He chuckled and shooed me off. I huffed off and I saw Kitsu and Koko in the middle of another game. Kitsu was about to make another basket and I smirked.

"Yo! Kitsu!" and he broke his concentration to look at me. He missed the basket and Koko grabbed the ball and made a three-pointer.

"Hey, that was cheating! Mikio distracted me!" Kitsu yelled at Koko. Koko looked at me and gave me a smirk. I smiled at him and ran away.

I was in my room while the reality of what happened hit me. Kitsu is going to be so mad at me! And I just _smiled _at him! I always look more girly while I smile! But it's been done, and I can't take it back. And that mysterious boy with that star tattoo…

I sighed. None of this will help anything. I suddenly heard a lot of noise and I went to my window. A bunch of buses were in the parking lot and even more students poured out of them. I was surprised to see a bunch of blondes, redheads, and even more odd colors of hair. Don't get me started on their eye colors… In Japan most people had black or brown hair. I have light brown hair, so I guess that's slightly rare. I searched through the crowd and tried to search for something; I don't know what, but just something. My eyes found a girl with long black hair and…I looked closer and she turned around and I jumped back. I thought she was going to look at me just now! But, her eyes were the most breathtaking red eyes i've ever seen. I don't actually see many red-eyed people, but these eyes were intense with emotion. Her face had such sharp features, that if she cut her hair into a pixie cut, she would most likely look like a boy.

Then she looked to my window and I jumped back again, but regained my composure. Our eyes met.

I never really know how it happened, it was a one in a thousand chance. That she looked at this specific window, and that I was staring at specifically her…

I was unknowingly staring into the eyes of my fiance´.~

I woke up groggily and looked at my alarm clock. It was just five minutes until class starts. Dang it. I quickly got ready and got my bags. I hurried out the door and checked out what my first class is.

"Homeroom…Narumi..!" I couldn't believe that girly guy is going to be my homeroom teacher. I sighed, I guess I have to put up with it.

I sped to the classroom and I almost got to the door when someone grabbed my shirt and I stepped back. I turned around and Narumi-sensei was there.

"I'll introduce you to the class, just wait out here." he smiled and skipped into the classroom. I stood there dumbstruck. What just happened?

"…and we have a new students named Sakura Mikio!" and I walked in. I immediately saw in the back row that girl I saw through the window looking at me with a bored expression. I guess she doesn't recognize me…

"I'm Sakura Mikio, pleased to meet you all." I said plainly with a stoic face. There was a girl with a bad perm and a girl who rocked out short hair. Kitsu and Koko were in this class, along with a a pink, wavy long haired girl, and a girl with long blue hair. This class was a mix of opposites.

"You can sit in the back row." He gestured to red-eye's bench. I took a nervous gulp, but walked over there. A beautiful boy with blonde hair, crisp blue eyes, and a bunny was sitting next to her. I sat on the very edge from them and kept a frozen face for the class time. When class ended, Kitsu and Koko ran up to me and put their arms over me.

"So you're in the same homeroom as us!" Kitsu smiled at me.

"You never told us that you were a Sakura!" Koko had his usual silly grin. I just nodded shyly. I looked at everyone and all the girls were blushing. The room stayed silent until one girl said,

"He's, so…" she squealed, "CUTE!" and all the girl squealed with her. I sweat dropped.

"You better run, brother…" Kitsu smirked. They grabbed me and dragged me to my next class, even though it wouldn't start for a few minutes. We heard stomping and the ground started to shake.

"Isn't this supposed to be a school for sophisticated people? You guys have crazy girls here…" I mumbled and straightened out my uniform.

"Are you seriously the guy who we played basketball with?" Kitsu said to me. I nodded.

"You seem more stiff in front of other people.." Koko said, looking away. I blushed a little.

"Sorry for acting like that…" I said sarcastically. Koko turned towards me.

"Are you applying for basketball?" it was a random question, but I shook my head.

"I'm here for the academics." Koko smiled.

"You're really good, you should join." I just kept shaking my head.

"That must be a lot coming from you, but no thanks." He looked a bit disappointed, but I brushed it off. The bell rung, and the two left me in front of my classroom door. Alone.~

The black haired girl was in a lot of my classes, but she rarely paid attention. But, apparently she always gets good grades, some teachers people her, some people don't. I heard that a few guys made a fan club for her; I think there is even a fan club among the girls. I never caught her name, though. Throughout the day, girls swooned over me, but I just stayed quiet. I don't plan to go through any romantic status wether just acting on stage, a secret one, a public one, any type of relationship. My identity is the most important thing.

Kitsu and Koko must have gotten separated, because I saw Koko frantically running towards me.

"Did you see Kitsu?!" I smirked.

"So you two can't be apart for more than three minutes; you sure acted like you hated each other when you're playing basketball." He just gave me a helpless look at me, and something in me fluttered.

"One, we just had a whole entire class apart! And two, when we play basketball, we become different people!" He said this proudly like it was something any normal person would be proud of.

I sighed and turned around. "I'll help you search for him…" I didn't have to turn around to see his goofy grin.~

It didn't take long for them to be reunited. They kept on screaming each other's name, and when they saw each other, they ran as fast as light and chest bumped. They cried waterfalls and finally got up.

"Basketball?" Koko asked.

"Basketball!" Kitsu answered.

I do not get how this worked, because you can't answer something with the question.

I face-palmed. The weather was the hottest it's been all summer. They ran off to the inside court and I felt like an idiot. Of course they have an inside basketball court, it's Alice Academy after all.

I ran after them and Kitsu opened the huge, rather heavy looking, door. I peeked in and I saw a huge arena; several basketball games could be played at once.

"Why'd you choose the small one, Kitsu?" Koko asked. I stared at them with disbelief. Were their families that rich?

"T-The small one?" I coughed. Koko stared at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, this is the small one…" Kitsu said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook my head.

"Look at what the world has come too…" I muttered before I ran to the bleachers and watched them play basketball. My eyes trailed elsewhere and I saw the black haired girl playing basketball with the-boy-with-the-bunny. And, the black haired girl is really good at basketball. I stared at them for a while until someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little bit, but calmly, yet quickly, turned my head. I saw an irritated Kitsu and an usually unreadable Koko.

"The girl's name is Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsumi." Kitsu said with disgust.

"The Hyuuga family is the richest family in Japan." Koko informed. I nodded, but I couldn't help but think that the name Hyuuga Natsumi sounded familiar.

Wait.

Lightbulb.

Holy crabcakes.

"Gotta run!" I jumped up and ran away.

Hyuuga Natsumi is my Fiance´!

That girl who is always stoic, is good at basketball, and is in nearly all my classes, is Hyuuga Natsumi?!

**This wasn't a terribly long chapter, but it's better than nothing. My mom caught a bug that's been going around nd she's really sick, and I think I might be catching it, too…**

**Reviews might drive away the sickness, haha! **

**No they won't, but they make me happy…**


End file.
